


Unforeseen

by Roguewriter729



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bromance, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguewriter729/pseuds/Roguewriter729
Summary: The aftermath of Noctis' battle with the Marilith.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on Archive. It's been awhile since I wrote anything, so I hope you all enjoy!

The Marilith was dead. And Noctis, though overcome with grief, was very much alive. Prompto approached him tentatively, unsure how to offer comfort. He settled for placing one hand on his friend’s shoulder as an offer of silent support. Ignis and Gladiolus waited a few feet back, concerned looks flitting across their features.

After what seemed like an eternity, Noctis finally stirred and moved to stand up. The sudden, sharp pain that radiated from his lower back and into his leg caused him to freeze, his face contorting into a grimace. 

“Noct, what’s wrong?” Prompto asked, fear tinging his voice. When Noctis swayed slightly, Prompto grabbed his friend’s arm to keep him from falling. 

Ignis and Gladiolus were by the prince’s side in seconds, searching for wounds. Noctis lifted his head and attempted a small smile. The pain had already receded, and now he felt a little silly for creating such a scene. 

“I’m ok, just stood up too quickly,” Noctis murmured, still trying to figure out what had happened. The pain seemed to come from the old wounds the Marilith had inflicted when he was a child. But that was impossible, wasn’t it? They were healed long ago. . . 

Seconds later, a stronger wave of agony washed over the prince and he cried out, slumping forward. Prompto and Gladiolus caught him before he landed face-first on the hard ground. Ignis directed them to lay the prince down, but Noctis resisted being laid on his back and curled into a ball in a futile attempt to alleviate the pain.

“Your highness, you need to tell me where it hurts,” Ignis said gently, trying not to let the panic he was feeling show. Had Noctis injured himself when he fell into the water? It was hard to tell if there was any blood since his clothing was still wet.

“Back. . . leg. . .” Noctis ground out from between clenched teeth. He felt waves of nausea assault him and fought back the urge to vomit. The pain was becoming unbearable. Through slitted eyes, he saw Prompto and Gladio watching helplessly while Ignis moved closer to examine him.

Ignis motioned for Gladiolus to help him, and together they carefully removed Noctis’ jacket. Prompto reached down and took the prince’s hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. Gladio pulled Noctis’ head into his lap while Ignis gently pulled up his shirt. The sharp intake of breath that followed was not what they were hoping to hear.

“It seems the wounds Noctis sustained as a child are infected,” said Ignis, surprise and concern lacing his voice. “I’ll have to check his leg once we are somewhere safe, but I can guess it looks much the same as his back.”

“What? How is that possible?” exclaimed Gladio as he and Prompto shifted to look. The large scar that covered most of Noctis’ lower back was red and inflamed. Prompto gently placed one hand on the skin nearby, and could feel the heat emanating with even the lightest touch. Noctis, who was drifting in and out of consciousness, groaned and shifted away, burying his face further into Gladiolus’ legs.

Ignis stood abruptly, fear playing out on his usually composed features. “We need to get him back to the inn immediately. Something is not right, and I cannot treat him out here.”

While Prompto dashed off to get the car, Gladiolus murmured an apology to his prince and lifted him as gently as possible. Noctis shifted but did not stir. Once Prompto returned, Ignis took the wheel and Gladiolus placed Noctis in the backseat on his side, his head cradled in Prompto’s lap. 

The inn was out of the way, and the solitude provided good cover for Noctis’ friends to move him into their shared room. Ignis took charge, directing Prompto to grab the supplies he needed while he and Gladiolus undressed the prince and got him as comfortable as possible.

“He’s burning up,” Gladio said, shaking his head and folding his arms as he stared at the prone form on the bed. “I know,” replied Ignis, “and, as I feared, his leg looks the same as his back.”

Gladiolus opened his mouth to speak, but Ignis cut him off with a sharp wave of his hand. “Before you ask again, I have no idea how this is possible. I need to do some research. For now, though, we will have to treat him as best we can.”

Prompto reappeared moments later with a bowl of cool water, towels and potions. Ignis sat down on the bed next to his charge and spoke soothingly, running a hand through Noctis’ hair. They had placed him on his side again to avoid irritating his scars.

“Noct, I need you to wake up so you can take a potion and try to heal yourself,” Ignis pleaded. Slowly, blue eyes glazed with pain opened and fixed on him. Noctis shifted slightly in confusion, trying in vain to alleviate the pain radiating from his back.

Prompto moved to hold Noctis’ head while Ignis coaxed him to drink a potion. A few minutes later, they all noticed that the prince seemed more alert.

“Ugh- what happened?” Noctis asked, looking at his friends for answers. He remembered the fight with the Marilith and the blinding pain that followed, but after that everything was a blur.

Gladiolus dipped one of the towels into the bowl of water and pressed it to Noctis’ forehead while Ignis answered his question. “You collapsed after the fight, Highness- it would seem your old wounds have flared up and caused some sort of infection in your body. I will need to do further research to be sure, but I believe some sort of magic brought on by the beast’s death is at work.”  
“If it’s magic, then maybe my own can fix it,” Noctis reasoned. He closed his eyes and concentrated as best he could, trying to block out the pain and reach the crystal. After a moment, his eyes flew back open and a panicked expression graced his features.

“There’s nothing there! I can’t feel anything!”

Ignis attempted to calm the prince down as he became more and more agitated. “You’re weak, Noct, you need to rest.” He forced his charge to drink another potion and watched as he slipped once more into sleep.

The rest of the evening was spent watching Noctis and hoping that the myriad of potions would start to improved his condition. Ignis was able to find an obscure reference to a demon that was able to transfer poison into its victim upon death through magical means. He reasoned that the same thing happened to Noctis, with his prior wounds serving as a conduit for the poison. The texts, however, did not say how to cure it.

Gladiolus paced the floor restlessly, and eventually went out to get some fresh air. Prompto took over Noctis’ care, running cool towels over his heated skin and holding him when his body spasmed from the pain. 

When morning arrived, Noctis’ condition seemed to deteriorate. His fever was dangerously high, and his wounds were so inflamed that Ignis feared to touch them. 

“We need to wake him up and see if he can reach his magic. The potions aren’t working,” Ignis said fretfully, holding onto Noctis’ hand.

Prompto shifted from his position on Noctis’ other side and cupped his friend’s cheek in his hand. Noctis stirred and opened fever-bright eyes. Despite the numerous potions, waking up caused the agony in his back and leg to return. He started squirming around to find a position that caused less pain.

“Gladio, please hold him, he’ll hurt himself more,” Ignis ordered. Gladiolus climbed on the bed and pulled Noctis into his lap, holding him against his chest at an angle so as not to injure him further. 

“Noct, you have to try to use your magic again, we’ve tried everything and it isn’t working,” Prompto said in a rush, desperate to make his friend understand before sleep claimed him again.

“I can’t. . . nothing there,” Noctis mumbled, thrashing slightly against Gladiolus’ firm hold.

“You have to try, my prince,” Ignis implored. “We will be right here with you.”

With a small sigh, Noctis closed his eyes and tried to focus. It was even harder this time. However, he could feel his body shutting down, and he knew his time was short. He flung himself out toward the crystal with everything he had, straining his senses as hard as he could. 

And. . . there! Just out of his reach, he could feel the power pulsing- he pushed harder, harder, moving toward it. . . 

Prompto felt as though his heart stopped when Noctis went rigid in Gladiolus’ arms. ‘No, no, he can’t die!’ he thought, tears threatening to spill down his face. He flung his arms around his friend, resting his head on Noctis’ body and praying to Etro that he would survive.

Suddenly, Ignis gasped and Gladiolus murmured “I’ll be damned!” while shifting his grip on Noctis. Prompto sat up, fearing the worst. To his astonishment, a pair of tired blue eyes were staring at him.

“Noct?” he said uncertainly.

“I did it,” Noctis whispered, exhaustion lacing his voice. 

Ignis moved the prince gently, and all three of his friends examined his wounds. Amazingly, they had returned to normal, the scars once more a a faded pink on Noctis’ back and leg.

Gladiolus reached a hand up to Noctis’ forehead, although he could already feel his body cooling down.

“Well, it looks like you did do it,” he said, pride coloring his tone. “Your fever is almost gone, too.”

Ignis was on his feet, searching their bags for any remaining potions. He helped Noctis drink it since the prince barely had energy to lift his head, let alone his hands. Gladiolus moved off the bed and they situated Noctis into a more comfortable position.

“You need rest now,” Ignis said, a small smile of relief tugging at the corner of his mouth. He stroked one hand through Noctis’ damp hair.

“Yeah, no arguing now, we know how you hate sleep,” Gladio said playfully, looking down at the prince fondly.

Prompto moved next to Noctis on the bed and wrapped an arm around him. “We’ll all be here when you wake up.”

Noctis smiled slightly, then drifted off to sleep.

It was a close call, Ignis would later reflect. But for now, Noctis had conquered his demon and was safe with them once more.


End file.
